This project will determine the relationship between the presense of the APOE-E4 gene and the development of neurocognitive dysfunction after cardiopulmonary bypass surgery. This study will enroll 400 subjects over four years with the primary outcome measure consisting of a battery of neurocognitive tests administered preoperatively and at two time points after surgery. Follow-up testing is done at 6 weeks after surgery and one year after surgery.